Even In My Darkest Hour
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: It's for the best...That's what Ryoji told him, but what is it really for the best? MinatoRyoji. One Shot. Friend Request for Persona 3.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are the ownership of the game series: Shin Megami Tensei as brought to you by ATLUS. This was a fanfic written for the same friend of mine that requested the .hack/G.U. HaseoKuhn fanfiction. I hope the gamers of the Game Persona 3 find this MinatoxRyoji fanfic to their liking and up to their standards being that I have never played Persona 3 or any of the related games of Shin Megami Tensei, but hope to some day.

Pair: MinatoRyoji

Note: The italicized text is a flashback, all regular text is what is happening and this written based around the first of the two endings you can play for Persona 3 in which you decide to kill Ryoji.

"_We knew this was going to happen, the decision would have been decided sooner or later, Minato…and it's for the best…"_

Always, always it was known that some time soon, we would have to decide Ryoji's fate, but, how were any of us to know it would be this soon, Dark Hour would be upon the city and only then could any of us know what would happen or the fate that would befall the town as well…as us. Persona's, an essence of the mind that can be summoned by the mind by a single shot to the head through a weapon that could be appointed to the chosen person's head, a shot fired, calling forth the name of the Persona. It seemed all simple, calling forth such beings to stop the creatures that came out of the shadows of the mind during the Dark Hour, but this time, with New Year's Eve and midnight quickly approaching, there wasn't much time left to contemplate much else about life.

"So, what are you going to do in the next year?"

"I'm looking forward to just making it through School with decent enough grades so my folks don't kill me."

"Come on, you'll make it…"

Laughter, it was all around the room, no one wanted to give into the reality that with Dark Hour approaching with the tick tock of Midnight that all that they knew would either be altered forever or be lost in a single moment. All were friends and had seen all that had gone on with regards to the Persona's, but, tucked away in a corner of the room was a quiet spoken young man; no one could mistake or not overlook him due to the deep crush velvet blue hair that any other school would have taken offense at. Minato was always one to keep to himself; school as well as alone within his own world, Minato tended to keep to himself. It was always best that way, or so it seemed to him.

"_Come on Minato, let's go out and do something…it's a nice day outside and I'm sure the others would like to see you out and about for once…"_

"_It's just as nice in here…" Minato's fingers worked against Ryoji's scarf, pulling the sweet natured boy towards him, until there wasn't a gape between them, "…with you in here."_

_Ryoji's face was inches away from Minato's, a soft shade of pink coming across those soft cheeks, he could feel and almost taste Minato's hot breath brushing against his; it was like cinnamon, hot, sweet cinnamon that you could smell coming off a hot and fresh apple pie. Intoxicating as it was, it confused Ryoji's ability to coherently make a rash decision, all ability to make a rash decision that all of this was wrong was crushed as Ryoji found himself unconsciously moaning as he felt that cinnamon heat enclose around his mouth, flooding into his mouth and down his throat. It tingled against each part of his throat and reached into the pit of his stomach, it became an entanglement as he felt the heated cinnamon feeling touching at him; it was in his stomach and touching against his stomach. Minato's hand had snuck itself in the front of Ryoji's pants, lifting up the properly tucked in shirt, resting the hand against the stomach and moving upwards, the hand against his scarf started to slowly pull Ryoji in tighter to Minato._

_Ryoji unconsciously bit Minato which caused the hot cinnamon to waft between them as Ryoji's dazed gaze looked at Minato; he was wiping away at his lower lip, "…Sorry about that Mina--" _

There was never a break in anything Minato and Ryoji did, after the fated moment of hot cinnamon exchanging between their lips, things had gotten out of hand within regards to the Persona's and Dark Hour. Minato had become a quiet, withdrawn figure, but tonight, that would be changing.

"We've only got a few more hours till Dark Hour…I trust you will all make your decision, the _right _decision, I trust all of you…"Minato snapped out of the world he had buried himself into as he heard the familiar voice of the one that had a way of snapping him out of his world of with drawl.

_Minato caught Ryoji off guard as Minato's fingers curled around the tightly wrapped scarf against Ryoji's throat, pulling the soft featured boy on top of him, his tongue, lips, and teeth doing all the talking that was needed. Ryoji had no chances to escape, he had been caught in a dangerous trap, eyes softly closed again as soft moans whispered from their lips._

"…_Minato tastes like hot cinnamon…I just need this…give me more…" Ryoji thought Minato had not heard him, but he found that he was wrong as their positions were changed._

_Ryoji was lost in his hazed lust as the suspenders upon his shoulders were slid down as his shirt started to follow suit, Minato's lips leaving from Ryoji's gasping one's, they were trailing every part of Ryoji's face. Searing their scent and unique mark, hot trails of hot cinnamon leaving a heavenly scent along his lips, cheeks, jaw, chin, when they hit Ryoji's throat, Ryoji lost all sense of composure. Raspy, moaning gasps left his body as his body reacted to the reaction Minato's lips brought his body; Minato softly blew a breath of hot cinnamon against the kiss mark which drove Ryoji's body crazy as well as Ryoji mad with odd bouts of desire. _

"…_You said you wanted more…" Minato faintly plucked his teeth at Ryoji's pulse point which caused Ryoji's body to tense up at the calcified objects there were Minato's teeth brushing against such a sensitive spot, "…So I shall give you more…"_

"Minato…" Ryoji's gaze seemed to move to Minato, staring at him with those soft eyes that just tore through Minato, "…I'm sure you will make the right decision…"

_The right decision…?_

What was the right decision? To put to death someone as sweet as the one staring at him; it was not a decision he wanted to be put with; he would rather face death, or even Nyx, alone, if it meant he could keep Ryoji. But, Ryoji's mind was made up; he was ready for any decision that was made, willing to accept an end in order to assure that no one else had to suffer.

_Always the martyr…never the one to stand up and do something…You were that way even that first time…_

_Ryoji squeaked out loud as his body bucked at the sensations, even as he felt Minato's hand caressing down his stomach, encircling around his navel that was dangerously low to brushing the border between staying sane or become a statistic of students that skip school for one day, even if they had never done it._

"…_W-We can't do this…" _

_Ryoji didn't want to speak like that; he wanted Minato, he had always Minato, but not like this…blinded by a hazed filled by lust and desire, all his body was Minato's soft, hot cinnamon kisses tracing the core of his mouth and every part of his body that made him tingle._

_Minato stopped as his eyes looked down into Ryoji's, trailing his fingers against Ryoji's scarf, "…I know we can't. It isn't possible for a martyr and a killer to be together…they would just end up hurting one another. One dead while the other stands in place of the martyr for killing the martyr…"_

"…_It's not that…" Ryoji shifted up as his arms wrapped around Minato's neck; his nose burying in the crook of Minato's neck, "…I don't want our first time to be like this…Even in times of when each person knows the other will the lose the latter…even things like this…especially this…are possible…"_

Ryoji left the room to let the others decided what was to become of him, become, such a strong word that can evoke even equal powerful emotions. Just leaving told Minato everything, Ryoji was willing to give up everything.

"Are we all in agreement of what should be done?"

Minato stood watching the congregation of his friends; moments before, they had all been happy, laughing, sharing memories of the past months, talking about future plans for school and life. The Class President was going to go off to College to become a strong leader in the world of Business, maybe even open a small shop in town that could hopefully one day become an enterprise. But now…

There was a visible equivalency of nods from the Group, Minato throw into the mix as all eyes turned to him, "I guess you should tell him, Minato…"

"I guess you have all reached your decision?" Ryoji returned to the room, his return with a soft smile on his face as he was not afraid to face the fate that had been handed down, it just dug at Minato's heart, "Minato…can we go talk about it in your room?"

Not a moment hesitation was in Minato's shift from the wall towards Ryoji, leading him down the same familiar halls towards his room, any words that were and had been spoken; they were distant to Minato. Each few seconds, a flash of the last time they had met in Minato's room flickered back into Minato's mind.

_Minato slowly wrapped his arms, they brushed themselves up as they curled up under Ryoji's arms, resting his hands on Ryoji's shoulders as his nose buried itself in Ryoji's scarf, taking in the scent that always lingered on it. Soft rain was the scent that was on it, seemingly, a metaphor for how innocent Ryoji was, soft, and innocent, that's all he was. _

"…_I love you…Ryoji…" Minato whispered it softly as he held Ryoji closer to him._

_Ryoji's face caressed into a soft smile as his own hands brushed up through the back of Minato's scalp, holding his head in close to his neck, "…I love you…too…Minato…"_

Those words had been powerful then and they would always be powerful, spoken words, ushering in feelings that had made Minato want to assure himself that Ryoji loved him; in a fated afternoon, it was well proven…

"_Mngh! M-Minato…Aaah…Mina…AH!" Ryoji's hands clumped against and in through Ryoji's hair, everything was on fire, Minato's lips were a wildfire against his skin as Ryoji tried all he could to keep himself from spilling over._

_Minato wasn't aware of Ryoji screaming his name, there was only thing he wanted to hear; he wanted to know that Ryoji really loved him, whole heartedly and fully, no false pretenses, no false reasoning of for his words. All he wanted and needed was to hear Ryoji's voice scream that he truly, wholeheartedly and deeply loved him. Everything was spilling into place as Minato sunk his fingernails harder into the bedspread, panting like a mad dog as his hazed eyes of lust stared down on the sight before him. Ryoji's soft and tender chest was mark with bite marks and love marks; it dazzled against the soft morning light streaming through the bedroom as the sweat and several times before release which made it glisten even more. Ryoji was all of Minato's and Minato was in all of Ryoji, filling him and going for the final stretch; Ryoji's thighs thrown up high against his ears as body seemed to be lifted off the bed as Minato worked to not come or come out of the human like pretzel he had made Ryoji into. _

"_AAAH!! M-MINATO!!" Ryoji screamed out as he saw Minato standing up now, pushing down in on him, straight down, pushing harder and harder, that hot cinnamon twisting feeling that been in the pit of his stomach was starting to churn into a knot now, "I'M GOING TO…AAH!" _

"…_Just hold on…I want to hear one thing…when you do it…" Minato's hips rolled in harder which made Ryoji's face twist into the most content like look of utter spilling pleasure that made Minato push it even more…"I want to hear…that you love me…I just need to hear it…"_

_Ryoji screamed out momentarily as he felt the thing in him that had been pushed so many times through this ordeal be pushed again, "…I-I-I…I will…for you…I will…"_

"…Minato…have you and the others come to your decision?" Ryoji's never changing expression that seemed to be plastered on his face seemed to stare at Minato as he waited for the inevitable.

Minato didn't want to tell him what the others had decided as well as he had decided with them and agreed to that it was for the best, but it wasn't; they were having him take away the only thing that meant anything in his life to him. He wanted to tell him that they had decided that it was _for the best _that he be put to death in order to put away the inevitable from happening and it was _for the best _that with the death of Ryoji it would mean that all they had known would disappear. All of Minato's memories of Ryoji would die with Ryoji, all to keep away Dark Hour as well as Nyx; he didn't want to do this, but he had to.

_Minato's stomach knotted up on him as a screaming moan ripped from his throat, filling the room with an aroma of hot cinnamon as he seemed to come inside of Ryoji, the scream was mingled with his hot cinnamon breath along with fateful words of expression for Ryoji._

"_I LOVE YOU, RYOJI!" Minato's eyes closed as his head fell back; back arched up high and hard; Ryoji wasn't too far behind as his own screams pierced the daylight lit room._

"_AAH!! MINATO! I LOVE YOU MORE THEN YOU KNOW!! AAH!" _

_The room became adorned with a glisten of heated sweat that had twinges of hot cinnamon, with soft speckles of white as they created an array of soft glistening lighting in the room as two forms laid against the bed sheets. Collapsed in exhaustion but all that moved from the forms lips were soft pants, a crush blue velveteen haired teen curl against a form of jet black hair. Yin and Yang, Martyr and Murder…both aligned to one another. _

"Minato?"

Minato didn't want to acknowledge that the one he would have to put to death was standing there before him, beckoning at him like a puppy looking to its Master for praise or reprimanding for something done well or bad. It was too much; Ryoji was merely a puppy in Minato's eyes, a puppy that had shown him the meaning of coming out of silence and solitude of one's self.

"Minato?" Ryoji's voice came again as he seemed to step forward, but Minato's gaze upward stopped him as at Minato's side was in his hand the object of what would be the way to answer the question, "So…you have all decided that I should die…I see."

Minato's hand shakily lifted it upwards, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, "Minato…this was for the--"

"It is not for the best damn it…now if it is…"

"Minato…" Ryoji's hand upon Minato's shaking hand seemed to stop all its shaking as placed his other hand on his other as he brought it up towards his chest, "It is…Please…believe me when I saw, I do not blame you and I never will…Please."

"Ryoji…" a soft kiss came across his lips which seemed to distract his mind, never feeling the sound of his gun being brought up Ryoji's chest, there was a soft click and then the world faded out.

"…_We should've been in class a couple of hours ago…" Ryoji softly spoke as his fingers ran through Minato's soft hair, "Minato…you awake?"_

_Minato's soft snores breathed against Ryoji's chest which seemed to tell Ryoji Minato's answer, with only a few words, "I guess that's a No…"_

"…_I…love you…Ryoji…" _

"_I love you too…Minato…And always will…even if things pull us from one another…I will love you even after death…"_

"…_No more talking…sleep…"_

_Ryoji softly smiled as his hand slipped down around Minato's shoulder, pulling him in close, "…Love…you…always…Min…a…to…"_

_The End_


End file.
